The present disclosure relates to a cooker.
Cookers are devices for cooking food using gas or electricity. Such a cooker includes a cook top unit which is usually disposed on an upper surface of the cooker. Various heating sources may be provided at the cook top unit for cooking food.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view illustrating a cook top unit 10 of a cooker of the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the cook top unit 10 includes a top frame 20, a top plate 30, a plurality of heating sources 300, and brackets 50. Substantially, the top frame 20 is fixed to the top of a cabinet (not shown) that forms the exterior of the cooker. The top plate 30 is placed on the top of the top frame 20. The respectively heating sources 300 are supported by the top frame 20.
In more detail, the top frame 20 includes a top surface part 21 and a rear surface part 25. The top surface part has an approximately rectangular plate shape. The rear surface part 25 extends from the rear end of the top surface part 21 at right or any other preset angle with the top surface part 21 so that the rear surface part 25 can be sloped rearward and upward. Substantially, the top surface part 21 and the rear surface part 25 may be formed in one piece. In the case, the rear surface part 25 may be bent upward from the top surface part 21.
A plate receiving recess 22 is formed in the top surface part 21. The plate receiving recess 22 is formed by making the top surface of the top surface part 21 concave downward except for the edges of the top surface of the top surface part 21. Substantially, the top plate 30 is placed in the plate receiving recess 22.
A plurality of installation openings 23 are formed in the top surface part 21. The heating sources 300 are disposed in the installation openings 23. The installation openings 23 may be formed by cutting portions of the top surface part 21 into predetermined shapes and sizes.
A container in which food is contained may be placed on the top plate 30, and heat may be transferred from one of the heating sources 300 to the container through the top plate 30. For example, the top plate 30 may be formed of ceramic glass.
The heating sources 300 are disposed in the installation openings 23. The heating sources 300 may be electric heaters such as radiation heaters or induction heaters.
The brackets 50 enhance the strength of the top frame 20. Substantially, the brackets 50 prevent deformation of the rear surface part 25 relative to the top surface part 21. For this, the brackets 50 are fixed to both lateral sides of the rear end of the top frame 20.
The brackets 50 have an approximately L-shape. Edges of upper and front ends of the brackets 50 are in contact with the bottom and rear surfaces of the top frame 20. Substantially, the edges of the upper and front ends of the brackets 50 are in contact with the bottom surface of the top surface part 21 and the rear surface of the rear surface part 25. In this state, the brackets 50 are fixed by welding.
However, the cooker of the related art has the following limitations.
In the related art, the brackets 50 are fixed to the bottom and rear surfaces of the top frame 20 by welding. Therefore, the top frame 20 and the brackets 50 may be kept in a fixed state even when the rear surface part 25 is pushed backward. However, if the top frame 20 is pulled forward, the top frame 20, that is, the rear surface part 25 may be separated from the brackets 50. Thus, the rear surface part 25 may be moved relative to the top surface part 21, and in this case, an enamel coating on the top and front surfaces of the top frame 20 may be damaged.